opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WE REAP WHAT WE SOW IN THIS ELECTION
by Jaxhawk "GOD HATES AMERICA"... where have we heard that before? Wednesday, July 09, 2008 Maybe America Deserves an Obama Presidency? 9th, 2008 | 11:25 am The United States of America has essentially become a secularized, humanistic society. Not even faintly symbolic of the Republic that the Signers of the Declaration of Independence or the framers of our Constitution intended this Republic to evolve into. There have been 27 amendments to the Constitution since it's adoption 221 years ago on 9/17/1787. Only 26 are currently in force, and the Firt is the one that has been used to change this country from a Republic to a quasi-socialist government. Although the First Amendment explicitly prohibits only the named rights from being abridged by laws made by the Congress, the courts have arbitrarally interpreted it as applying more broadly. As the first sentence in the body of the Constitution reserves all legislative authority to the Congress, the courts have held that the First Amendment's terms also extend to the executive and judicial branches. From a simple definition of the rights of citizens of the USA that states: "Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances". The leftist supreme court "packed by FDR has twisted this amendment to mean that illegal aliens, even those accused of terrorism have the right to the same trial by jury as a citizen of the USA. They have twisted logic to allow the genocide of our times, abortion on demand, as a right of women to choose! They have banished the name of God from court rooms and public places, and ruled against all religious displays such as the Nativity scene at Christmas. The court has made burning our flag legal even though they previously deemed burning a draft card illegal! In 1969, the Supreme Court decided the landmark Brandenburg v. Ohio,which overruled Whitney v. California, 274 U.S. 357 (1927), a case in which a woman was imprisoned for aiding the Communist Party. Brandenburg effectively swept away Dennis as well, casting the right to 'speak freely of violent action ' and revolution in broad terms: “Our decisions have fashioned the principle that the constitutional guarantees of free speech and free press do not permit a State to forbid or proscribe advocacy of the use of force or of law violation except where such advocacy is directed to inciting or producing imminent lawless action and is likely to incite or produce such action.” Some one explain to me the logic of allowing people who enjoy the rights and privileges of the USA can stay out of jail despite advocating the overthrow of the government, not imminently, but in the near future. Sounds like the well worn phrase used by Bill Clinton. "it depends upon the definition of is-is". source: Wikapedia We Americans who love our Country, and I believe we are the majority, despite it's "warts and faults", have stood by silently while the Marxist/socialists have used our Constitution to destroy us from within. Both Joe Stalin and Nikita Khrushchev must be laughing they dead A**es off in H**L. They said they would never have to defeat us in battle, because they could destroy us from within! They have been aide on the left,by unions, pro-choice and environmental groups, MoveOn.org, and 527 groups funded by the likes of George Soros, Peter Lewis and the Sandlers. When the smoke clears, and the election is decided,they will have far outspent similar groups supporting the right. Because of their money, and the MSMedia cover-up of Obama's Marxists leaning policies,Obama will have a huge money advantage in the next four months. Thus, if an October surprise does not happen, that will expose Obama for the left wing advocate that he his, we will have the most radical left President in the Oval Office in our history. Then only God can help us! And after we stood silent while his name and laws were debased. I wonder if he is not fed up with us? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 9, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: SUPREME COURT Opinions Category: LAWS Opinions Category: MORALS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.